<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Sixteen:Body Worshippjng:So Perfect (Reiju Vinsmoke/Nami) by PhantomWantsto1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050647">Day Sixteen:Body Worshippjng:So Perfect (Reiju Vinsmoke/Nami)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1'>PhantomWantsto1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, F/F, Femdom, Gentle Kissing, Sex Toys, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reuji loves worshipping Nami's body,why? Beucase it's so pretty and Completey perfect to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Vinsmoke Reiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Sixteen:Body Worshippjng:So Perfect (Reiju Vinsmoke/Nami)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- a short drabble in Body worshipping since I'm not the best at writing it yet,so hopefully it's good -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it's one thing that Reuji loved,it was Nami's beautiful body,she loved every inch,from her legs,to her hips and to her breasts.</p><p>Every inch had been inspected by Rueji,and she loved it</p><p>Nami was a panting mess under Reuji,who was currently pushing the toy that's straps hug comftably on Reuji's hips,in and out of her.</p><p>"N..nah...R.... Reuji..."</p><p>Reuji traced a finger around her opening,before tragging it up and down. </p><p>"Look how pretty you are,All soaked for me"</p><p>Nami whimpered and shivered agaisnt the girl,who had a content smirk on her face,After placing a chaste kiss on her lips.</p><p>"A...ah!"</p><p>Reuji softly pushed in and out,the toy softly spreading around Nami's juice.</p><p>"Awww,look at your perky tits Nami lifting up and down from,you hevaing and panting,they look so soft"</p><p>Reuji placed a hand,gently in her breasts,softly rolling her fingers around her nipple,playing and toying with it.</p><p>"So soft and Perky"</p><p>Trailing her fingers down to her hips, pinching the skin</p><p>"R...Reuji...p...please..."</p><p>Reuji giggled and pushed in and out</p><p>"You look so pretty,stuffed with this toy and dripping wet for me"</p><p>Nami closed her eyes, panting out,realising hit air agaisnt Rueji's chest</p><p>"So pretty"</p><p>Nami blushed and moaned,feeling herself tighning agaisnt the toy</p><p> </p><p>"I...can't.."</p><p>Reuji trailed a eye down to Nami's stuffed lips,giggling as she saw Cum dripping down</p><p>"You look so pretty,dripping. "</p><p>Softly squeezing her breasts once again,Nami arched her back,squealing loudly.</p><p>"Perfect"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>